


Overwatch Communications Channel

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is a coffee addict, Angst, But she’s used to it, Don’t Fight Me On This, Emily doesn’t deserve this insanity, Fluff, Hana is the main instigator, He still blows shit up, How is Winston/Hammond not a tag yet?, Humour, Jamison is smarter than people think, Lena gets dragged into too many problems, Loosely based on actual conversations I’ve had with my friends, Mako has given up at this point, Other, Slight animal cruelty, Someone actually likes the cowboy theme, Sydney is overprotective, Sydney’s dad is an omnic, Talon manages to lose three members surprisingly quick, but it’s deserved, don’t question it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: If you've come across these fics before you already know what to expect.





	Overwatch Communications Channel

**[Winston] reopened [OVERWATCH COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

**[Winston] added [SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54], [Brigitte Lindholm], [Hana Song], [Hanzo Shimada], [Jamison Fawkes], [‎Lúcio Correia dos Santos], [Orisa], [Fareeha Amari], [Mako Rutledge], [Satya Vaswani], [Hamond], [‎Aleksandra Zaryanova], and [Zenyatta]**

**Winston:** This is an emergency only communications channel.

**[Tracer] entered [OVERWATCH COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

**Tracer:** you do know it won’t stay that way for long

 **Winston:** Please don’t.

 **Tracer:** never said I’d do anything

**[Hana Song] entered [OVERWATCH COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

**[Hana Song] changed name to [D.Va]**

**D.Va:** ooh we have a chatroom

 **Winston:** It’s not a chatroom.

 **D.va:** whatever you tell yourself

**[Mercy] entered [OVERWATCH COMMUNICATIONS CHANNEL]**

**Mercy:** I can see this being as chaotic as last time.

 **Winston:** I’m hoping it won’t.

 **Tracer:** Winston, buddy, we both know that’s not going to happen

**[D.Va] changed channel name to [Overwatch shitpost]**

**Tracer:** told u


End file.
